batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Arkham Asylum (Arkhamverse)
History Amadaeus Arkham N/A Quincy Sharp N/A Batman: Arkham Asylum Arkham Asylum came under attack in Batman: Arkham Asylum. After numerous escapes by the Joker, the asylum worked more to ensure security, having every guard present as the Joker was returned to the island. The Joker escaped custody in the Intensive Treatment Center, causing chaos. He freed several Blackgate Convicts housed in the Holding Cells and caused untold damage to the facilities in his personal vendetta against Batman. Running amok through Arkham Asylum, Joker paused only briefly to murder or vandalize. Most of the security force was overwhelmed by the freed convicts, and later the more unsettled mental patients were loosed, rampaging through the asylum. More damage was caused as the Joker used asylum facilities to carry out his own evil experiments for the Titan Project, originally developed by Dr. Penelope Young. When the experimental drug was perfected, The Joker allowed some to be given to Poison Ivy, who overran the asylum with her plants. The heavily-damaged and partially demolished facility was recaptured as the Gotham City Police stormed the island, recapturing many of the escaped inmates after the Joker's defeat. Facilities Arkham North Intensive Treatment Center The Intensive Treatment Center is the "center" of Arkham Asylum. It houses Holding Cells, a Patient Pacification Chamber, and even a Decontamination room. It was here the Joker was being transferred back to his cell. As the Joker was being escorted by a doctor and a security guard through the Holding Cells, he broke free and killed both men. Batman, watching from a reception area, crashed through a window in pursuit. The Joker loosed all the Blackgate convicts in the Holding Cells to attack Batman. He then made his way through the Processing Corridor, killing four security guards in the area. Joker continued to the Decontamination Chamber while the remaining security personnel were preoccupied with trying to recapture Victor Zsasz, who had already murdered a guard in the Patient Pacification Chamber and was holding another hostage. After Batman had arrived on Joker's trail and subdued Zsasz, the Arkham staff retook control of the Patient Pacification Chamber. Meanwhile, the Joker had filled the Decontamination Chamber with toxic gas, killing escaped convicts and security guards alike, leaving only four survivors, who had managed to climb to safety. The Joker continued on to the Transfer Loop, killing more security staff and vandalizing everything with spray paint. He then proceeded to the Secure Treatment Transfer with several of his men, who overwhelmed the guards. The Joker loosed a mutated Blackgate prisoner on Batman, who died of natural causes after fighting the Dark Knight. The Joker escaped through Extreme Isolation, and the sole surviving security guard was not able to allow Batman through, due to the fact the Joker had rendered the computerized system to Extreme Isolation unusable. Around this time, corrupt security guard Frank Boles kidnapped James Gordon and took him through the Transfer Loop and into Secure Transit with Harley Quinn. Security guard Henry Smith attempted to follow them, only to find that someone had jammed the elevator controls. On the upper level, a team of the Joker's men had seized control of the elevator area, which had been further disabled by Harley Quinn in an effort to slow Batman down. Armed convicts, meanwhile, had wrestled control of the Cell Block Transfer section from the guards. With the situation spinning out of control, William North and a security team were still guarding the Intensive Treatment Lobby, oblivious as to the impending situation. Frank Boles betrayed them, killing at least three guards. An army of Blackgate prisoners finished off the rest of the guards while William North fled to the Utility Corridor. Batman arrived on the scene, shortly after, re-securing the area and finding Boles dead, betrayed himself by his employer, the Joker. Later, as Poison Ivy's plants began to overrun the island, the Blackgate prisoners returned and recaptured the Intensive Treatment Lobby. The Center by this point was becoming heavily damaged by Ivy's mutated plants. Batman returned to the Cell Block Transfer section, where the Scarecrow and an army of Blackgate prisoners ambushed him. Batman followed the Scarecrow back into Secure Transit and defeated the remaining henchmen. The Intensive Treatment Center was liberated by the GCPD as the police took control of Arkham island. Arkham East Arkham Mansion The old Arkham Mansion, the former residence of Amadaeus Arkham, became a regular part of Arkham Asylum after Amadaeus went insane. It includes a Records Room, doctor's offices, and a Library. Shortly after the Joker had seized control of Intensive Treatment, security officer Louie Green and over a dozen guards were directed to Arkham East by the Joker, where their radios went dead. At least three security guards patrolled around the Arkham Mansion, and one was posted inside the Mansion Entrance Hall to prevent entrance. However, shortly afterward, an army of escaped Blackgate convicts stormed Arkham East, armed with weapons stolen from the guard armory. The security guards posted around the mansion were overpowered and several killed. The convicts entered the Main Hall, killing the lone guard and bypassing the security barrier. Three remained to guard the Mansion Entrance Hall, while many other convicts penetrated deeper into the mansion. Eager to find Dr. Penelope Young's formula for her Titan Project hidden in the mansion, the Joker ordered many of his men to scour the mansion for the formula. The disorganized facilities were stuffed full of scattered discarded documents, so the Joker's men were facing a hopeless situation in trying to find the paper with the formula. The convicts entered the reception area of the Main Hall, killing three members of security personnel who attempted to stop them. One convict entered the West Wing Corridor, capturing at least one Arkham employee. Batman arrived in the Arkham Mansion shortly after, defeating the three convicts in the Mansion Entrance Hall, the one in the West Wing Corridor, and the others in the Main Hall. In the Records Room of the Arkham Mansion, six convicts intercepted Dr. Young along with two security guards, Zach Franklin and Aaron Cash. The two guards were taken hostage while Young escaped to her office. Batman arrived to free Cash and Franklin, while three convicts discovered Young's office and tried to break into it. Using the Ventilation System, Batman reached the North Corridor, where two cells were, one in which Amadaeus Arkham spent his last years. Meanwhile, many of the Joker's men had moved down the Southern Corridor, securing and the multi-level Library. It was here Dr. Young fled, encountering an orderly and an unidentified member of security personnel, identified only as "Bill". Bill attempted to defend Young, but all three were inevitably captured. Batman, meanwhile, had managed to defeat the convicts breaking into Young's office and learned from the security moniters that Young had taken the formula from her office safe and fled. Batman rushed to the Southern Corridor and then to the Library, finding the Joker's men tearing the area apart in search of Young's formula. Young herself had been taken to the Joker, who decided to use Victor Zsasz to torture the formula out of her. On the lowest level of the Library, Batman discovered Bill and the orderly tied up in front in front of a bomb, later revealed to have been a fake. The Scarecrow, meanwhile, had proceeded to the mansion, rigging the Southern Corridor with his fear gas to entrap Batman. Wandering around in a drugged state, Batman awoke from an intense nightmare in the Arkham Mansion's bell tower. The Dark Knight cut the rope of the bell to send it crashing to the floor below, causing extensive damage to the mansion's East Wing Corridor. Zsasz was hiding in Warden Sharp's office, having tortured the formula out of Young. He used her as a hostage, but Batman used a batarang to knock him out. Young was killed by a booby-trap rigged in the Warden's safe while trying to retrieve the security codes. Harley Quinn took Sharp through the mansion afterward, beating Sharp brutally with his cane and leaving several convicts to "hurt" Batman. Quinn took Sharp out of the mansion, and Batman left the Arkham Mansion in pursuit. Shortly after, the Joker loosed the more unsettled mental patients of the island, who ravaged the mansion grounds but did not enter the mansion itself. The Arkham Mansion suffered extremely heavy damage when Poison Ivy's Titan-enhanced plants overran the island. Aaron Cash and Zach Franklin regrouped with doctor Kevin Liew and a third surviving security guard in the mansion's Main Hall. The mutant plants, however, smashed through the mansion's windows and killed the third, unidentified, guard. Batman returned to the Arkham Mansion shortly after, finding Cash and Franklin standing around the plants and Liew seated behind a desk. The Arkham Mansion's Entrance Hall was so overrun by Ivy's plants that the hall became filled with toxic spores released from the mutated vegetation, and Batman warned Cash to stay away from the plants as they would most likely kill him. The remains of the Arkham Mansion were retaken by the GCPD as they recaptured the island. Botanical Gardens The Botanical Gardens of Arkham Asylum provide fresh greenery as possible rehabilitation for the institution's inmates. It includes a Statue Corridor, an Aviary, and even a top secret Titan Production Facility used by Dr. Penelope Young. With Arkham East the only part of Arkham Island under control during the early stages of the Joker's takeover of Arkham Island, security guards were posted around and within the Botanical Gardens. While several guards patrolled the outside, one guard was posted at the Glasshouse Entrance, and two others at the entryway to the inner Botanical Gardens. Shortly after armed convicts stormed Arkham East, the gardens fell to them as well. Victor Zsasz raided the Glasshouse Entrance and killed the security guards, arranging them in a lifelike pose around a bench. The Joker's men then entered the inner Gardens, meeting little resistance. Two Blackgate prisoners armed themselves with security issue weapons and remained at the Glasshouse Entrance. When both Harley Quinn and Doctor Young mentioned a lab for the Titan Project in the Botanical Gardens, Batman decided to investigate, fighting his way through Arkham East and entering the gardens through the Glasshouse Entrance. After defeating the two convicts, Batman used Warden Sharp's Cryptographic Sequencer to bypass a security barrier and enter the inner gardens. Meanwhile, several convicts led personally by the Joker attacked the Flooded Corridor in the gardens. The guards fought back, killing the convicts although the Joker managed the defeat them and take security guard Thomas Armbruster hostage. Having bypassed the six armed Blackgate prisoners guarding the inner Gardens, Batman entered the corridor, eventually demanding that the Joker let Armbruster go. Instead, the Joker pushed the guard into an electrified pool of water, killing him. The Joker taunted Batman with the slowness of his progress, then left, detonating the entrance behind him so Batman would not attempt to follow. the Joker and his men then continued through the Aviary, entering the Titan Production Facility and shooting the security personnel. Batman, meanwhile, had followed the power cables through the Statue Corridor and into the Glasshouse Generator Room, where he hoped to disconnect the power to the Flooded Corridor so as not to suffer Armbruster's fate. Convicts had taken control of the Glasshouse Generator Room, capturing an Arkham janitor, Carl Todd. Batman swiftly defeated them, then used the Cryptographic Sequencer on a control panel set to release Joker Toxins if tampered with. After bypassing the control panel, Batman proceeded back to the Flooded Corridor, finding an alternate way to an Abandoned Corridor through a ventilation shaft. Batman found an alternate route to the other side of the Flooded Corridor, and freed an Arkham worker who claimed to have escaped the Aviary, where the Joker had captured two orderlies from the Titan Production Facility and was suspending them in giant birdcages over a deadly chasm. Batman entered the Aviary, where he found that the Joker did have the two orderlies suspended over a pit inside cages, and was forcing him to play a deadly game. There were four armed thugs patrolling the Aviary and one of them was in a control room with a lever that can drop the cages into the chasm. If any of the Joker's men spotted Batman or if Batman attacks one of them, the thug in the control booth would flip a lever and drop the orderlies to their doom. Batman was forced to rely on all his stealth skills to sneak up to the control room and take the operator out first. After defeating the Joker's men, Batman freed the orderlies from the birdcages, who explained they thought they were working for Dr. Young. One orderly, Robert Stirling, alerted Batman to the fact he knew that there was a secret entrance to the Titan Production Facility. Stirling, however, was not able to tell Batman exactly where in the Aviary the secret entrance was located. Batman followed a trail of Harley Quinn's fingerprints to find the secret entrance, entering the Titan Production Facility via a drawbridge. Here, Batman encountered the Joker and two Blackgate convicts. The Joker, who had perfected the Titan Formula, injected both of the convicts with it, mutating them into mindless monstrosities three times Batman's size and strength. While Batman battled the beasts, the Joker took his perfected formula and fled back through the gardens, killing Robert Stirling and the other orderly Batman had rescued earlier in the Aviary. After defeating the two thugs (and wrecking the Titan Production Facility), Batman called upon the Batwing to drop him a Line Launcher, an upgrade to his regular grappling gun. Batman returned to the Flooded Corridor, using his line launcher to cross another chasm to reach another part of the Botanical Gardens. An escaped Poison Ivy awaited him here, having bent the vegetation of the Botanical Gardens to do her will. After Batman threatened her plants, Ivy revealed that an antidote to counter the Joker's Titan drug could be made from the spores of a rare plant growing in Killer Croc's lair under Arkham Asylum in the Intensive Treatment Center. Meanwhile, a group of Blackgate convicts gathered in the Flooded Corridor, denying Batman access. After Batman defeated them, he continued back through the Abandoned Corridor, and to the other side of the Flooded Corridor, where two convicts had turned the power back on, attempting to trap Batman on the other side of the Flooded Corridor by re-electrifying the water. Batman grappled across the water using his Line Launcher and defeated the Blackgate prisoners. He returned to the Glasshouse entrance after defeating more of the Joker's men in the Botanical Glasshouse. Here, the Joker broadcast triumphantly over Arkham's intercom that he had supplied Poison Ivy with Titan. The plants of the Botanical Gardens mutated and overran the Botanical Gardens, mainly destroying the Garden's facilities. Batman found his exit blocked by the mutant plants, but escaped using an alternate route through the flooring. The remains of the Botanical Gardens soon became filled with Titan Pods which could spit toxic gas orbs at any movement. Batman returned to the Gardens to battle Ivy, who cleared her vegetation out of the way for him to proceed. She allowed him to re-enter the Flooded Corridor, where she unleashed two security guards under her control to attack and weaken Batman. After being forced to defeat the zombified guards, Batman was lured further into the Gardens by the mutated plants. He found Ivy in the Elizabeth Arkham Gardens, where she bounds with a titan plant, controlling the massive plant from inside its mouth behind a shell. She powered toxic vines to grow out of the ground and sent Arkham security guards infected by her mind-controlling spores after Batman, who finally knocked down all the guards and fought off the vines, detonating explosive gel on the mutated plant and defeating Ivy. The ruined Botanical Gardens were reclaimed by the GCPD as they recaptured Arkham Island. Arkham West Medical Facility Penitentiary Staff Warden Quincy Sharp Medical Staff Penelope Young Adrian Chen Kevin Liew Security Aaron Cash Frank Boles Henry Smith Inmates The following is a list of inmates in Arkham Asylum, past and present. Intensive Care The Joker The Riddler Killer Croc Victor Zsasz Maxie Zeus Razor (shipped in from Blackgate) Penitentiary Harley Quinn Poison Ivy Clayface Two-Face Calender Man Mr. Freeze Arkham Mansion Armadaeus Arkham Medical Facility Ra's al Ghul (Morgue) Other Inmates The Scarecrow The Penguin (shipped in from Blackgate) Catwoman (shipped in from Blackgate) The Ventriloquist Mad Dog The Great White Shark Humpty Dumpty The Mad Hatter Killer Moth (shipped in from Blackgate) Arkham Asylum